It's always you
by Wolfmoon7
Summary: -¿Tú inseguridad hizo que botaras a la basura dos años de relación? ¿Hizo que un día empacaras tus cosas y te fueras? - mi voz se elevó drásticamente, ahora estaba realmente enojado. Snowbarry
"Desearia tener otra historia que contar

Desearia poder cantar sobre algo más

Pero siempre que me siento

La única cosa que tiene melodía y rima

Baby no puedo mentir

Eres siempre tú"

Debería sentirme enojado o frustrado por como terminaron las cosas pero es todo lo contrarió tengo un hoyo en mi pecho que parece irse agrandando a cada hora que pasa. Me pregunto si ella sentirá lo mismo, si cada que vez que sale de su departamento y mira el pasillo recuerda nuestro torpe primer beso, si al entrar a la que era **nuestra** cafetería mira la mesa donde siempre la esperaba con su café favorito, me lo pregunto porque a mi si me pasa. No encuentro un solo lugar que no me recuerde a ella y mis manos pican sintiendo la necesidad de enviarle un mensaje solo para saber si está bien.

Hace casi un mes Cait terminó conmigo por razones que para mi son solamente excusas, me dijo que ella siente que aún estoy enamorado de Iris y que no podía seguir con alguien que no la amara. Si supiera que desde la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos y la bese me fui enamorado de ella y olvidando por completo a Iris.

"Desearía poder pensar en otra cara bonita

Una que no me haga sentir de esta forma

Una que si me deja, no sería la muerte para mi

Yo podría estar bien

Pero todo el tiempo

Es siempre tú"

Eddy me consiguió un par de citas las cuales fueron un desastre para mí. La primera fue con Linda una amiga de Iris, era hermosa pero no amaba la ciencia ni reía con mis chistes malos como lo hacía Cait y en toda la noche no pude hacer otra cosa que pensar y desear que fuera Caitlin en lugar de Linda quien estuviera cenando conmigo. Sí, fui un asco y puedo asegurar que así es como me sentí después de dejarle en su departamento con la promesa de hacer una llamada que nunca llegó.

La segunda chica fue Patty, una compañera del departamento de policías. Deseaba ser un científico forense como yo y era muy divertida, logró hacerme reír a carcajadas un par de veces y eso era un record asombroso teniendo en cuenta que no había reído honestamente ni una sola vez en el último mes. Pude sentir un poco de esperanza, sentí que podía hacer que el dolor se vaya pero no podía utilizar de esa manera a Patty, no era justo para ella así que cuando me propuso pasar a su departamento después de la cena me negué diciendo que mañana tendría que madrugar por un caso.

"Es siempre tú

Tu nombre en la punta de mi lengua

Es siempre tú

Eres mi lugar favorito para huir

Y siempre lo supe

Mi corazón es tuyo para que lo tomes

Y nunca mio para regalarlo

Es siempre tú"

Estaba en la fila del supermercado, se sentía extraño estar aquí sin ella.

-¿Cómo estás hijo? – me preguntó el Señor Anderson desde el otro lado de la caja. Llevaba trabajando en este lugar por alrededor de 10 años, prácticamente me conocía desde que era un niño.

-Mejor y ¿Usted? – pregunté con afecto, siempre ha sido bueno conmigo cuando lo he necesitado. Es el único que en realidad ha logrado notar como me encuentro y eso significa mucho para mi.

-Bien hijo, ayer vino mi hija Rachel a visitarnos con nuestra nietecita – tenía una sonrisa de adoración en su rostro y era realmente dulce. Estuve a punto de responder pero llamaron mi nombre a mi espalda, reconocería esa voz donde fuera, Cait.

Cogí un enorme bocado de aire y puse la sonrisa más falsa en mi rostro antes de dar la vuelta para saludarla.

-Cait – mi voz sonaba mucho más brusca de lo que hubiera querido pero sabía muy bien que era mi manera de protegerme. Que la extrañara no significa que no me sintiera herido por todo lo que pasó.

-¿Cómo has estado Barry? – preguntó con precaución, sus manos jugaban con las cosas que llevaba en el brazo.

-He estado mejor – fue lo único que conteste sin querer entrar en detalles, no se sentía correcto decirle que estaba bien pero tampoco quería contarle como me sentía – fui un gusto verte, Cait.

Sin esperar su respuesta me di la vuelta y terminé de pasar las cosas que compraría. Pagué y prácticamente salí corriendo de la tienda. Sé que fue muy infantil de mi parte pero no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para verla y hablar con ella. Al menos mi corazón se sentía un poco más ligero al verla y saber que estaban bien.

No estaba lejos de casa así que decidí caminar un poco para poder aclarar las cosas en mi mente, mentiría si no dijera que más de una vez me detuve cuestionando si estaba bien regresas y hablar con ella pero el orgullo y el miedo me hizo seguir caminando.

Estaba totalmentemente sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando sentí un tirón de mi chaqueta que hizo que me detuviera, era Cait quien estaba detrás mío con el pecho agitado como si hubiera tenido que correr para alcanzarme.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté confundido. No entendía que estaba pasando.

-Quería hablar contigo –soltó con un toque de dolor en su voz. Era la primera vez que la veía correctamente, en el supermercado había tratado de hacer el menor contacto con ella. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, esto me pareció raro pues ella siempre odiaba salir así a la calle. No tenía un rastro de maquillaje en su rostro, estaba pálida y con unas ojeras muy grandes.

-¿Qué deseas?- me sentía estúpido por quedarme aquí y darle pasó a que hablemos porque todas las heridas que me había tomado tiempo en cerrar se abrían una por una.

-¿Quieres tomar un café?

"Muchas razones para empacar una maleta

Coger un vuelto y nunca mirar atrás

Muchos lugares al que podría ir pero siempre quiero estar

Solo a un respiro

La razón por la que me quedo

Eres tú"

Las cosas se sentían dolorosamente diferentes aún cuando estábamos en la misma cafetería en nuestros lugares de siempre con nuestras bebidas favoritas. Algo era distinto ahora y era la pared que había entre nosotros.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté rompiendo el silencio incómodo que había caído entre nosotros. Conocía tanto a Cait que sabía por la forma en la que manejaba sus manos que quería decirme algo pero no se atrevía – Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa..

-No fue casualidad –respondió en voz baja mirando sus manos – el habernos encontrado hoy – terminó aclarando mi pensamiento. Honestamente no sabía como sentirme, estaba confundido, enojado y esperanzado todo al mismo tiempo.

-Las últimas dos semanas he tratado de verte – continuó mirandos sus manos, tenía tantas ganas de sujetar su mentón y obligarme a verme como tantas veces lo había hecho pero no sentía que estaba bien y el cambió era doloroso – He ido al supermercado todos los días esperando verte pero solo hasta hoy apareciste.

-¿Por qué? – fue la pregunta más obvia para hacerle – Si más bien no recuerdo tu fuiste quien me bloqueó de todo lugar – terminé con amargura, sabía que le estaba haciendo daño pero me era imposible detenerme todo el dolor del último mes y medio se estaba haciendo cargo de mi.

-Lo sé y hace dos semanas te desbloquee pero parece que no te has dado cuenta.

-Simplemente dejé de buscar algo que no iba a encontrar – mi voz se escuchaba fría y los hombros de Cait comenzaron a temblar.

-Lo siento – susurró limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Esto hizo que me detuviera y respirara antes de seguir comportándome como un idiota con ella.

-¿Por qué no me creíste? ¿Qué te hizo creer que yo no te amaba? ¿Por qué era tan difícil creer en mi después de todo lo que hice? – necesitaba conseguir respuestas a todas las preguntas que han estado rondado mi cabeza, puede que no saber su respuesta haya sido la cosa más torturosa por la que he pasado, noches enteras recordando todo lo que viví junto a ella para encontrar mis errores y al menos así saber que fue lo que nos separó.

-Mi inseguridad – contestó mirándome, sus ojos estaban tristes. Todas las veces que yo la miré sus ojos brillan al verme, es extraño como las cosas pueden cambiar pero no puedo negar que me seguían pareciendo el lugar más hermoso al que he ido.

-¿Tú inseguridad hizo que botaras a la basura dos años de relación? ¿Hizo que un día empacaras tus cosas y te fueras? - mi voz se elevó drásticamente, ahora estaba realmente enojado. Tantas noches buscando una razón.

-Lo siento tanto –se disculpó una vez más. Si no salía de aquí ahora no me iba a poder frenar y terminaría lastimándola así que me agaché, recogí las bolsas y salí ignorando los sollozos que escuchaba al irme.

Llegué a mi departamento y me derrumbé, dolía tanto que llorar parecía la única manera de sacar todo lo que sentía. Después de un buen rato me calme lo suficiente como para poder recostarme a ver algo en Netflix. Sin darme cuenta el cansancio se hizo cargo de mi y me dormí.

Me levanté ya en la noche, preparé mi la cena que consistía en descongelar un pedazo de pizza y me puse a trabajar en un caso que debía entregar lo más pronto posible. Me llamó la atención mi celular y las palabras de Cait vinieron a mi mente _"hace dos semanas te desbloquee pero parece que no te has dado cuenta"_ La curiosidad se apoderó de mi y lo desbloqueé, abrí Whatsapp y bajé por mis contactos hasta encontrar su nombre.

Mi corazón se encogió al ver que su foto seguía siendo la misma que nos habíamos tomado en mi trabajo un día que había ido a visitarnos y su estado decía mucho más de lo que quería saber _"Te amo y te extraño…"_

Me quedé un buen rato así, viéndolo tratando de organizar todo lo que sentía y por no muy debajo de mi enojo me sentía ilusionado y esto hacía que me sintiera como un maldito adolescente.

"Eres un tonto, Barry Allen" me dije a mi mismo soltando un largo suspiro. Solté mi celular en la mesa y hundí mi rostro en mi brazo apoyado en la mesa. No pasó mucho hasta que mi celular vibro y literal pude sentir mi estomago temblar cuando vi el nombre de Cait en la pantalla.

 _¿Estás ahí?_

 _-Caitlin (Sé que es un poco tonto pero no estaba segura si aún tenías mi número)_

Una pequeña sonrisa saltó en mis labios al leerlo. _"¡Ugh! Después porque te lastiman, Allen"_

" **Aquí estoy** " – respondí simplemente después de haber esperando un tiempo prudente para contestar y no parecer adolescente enamorado que contesta al micro segundo.

 _-Sé que tal vés no quieras pero tengo dos entradas para mañana al cine y me preguntaba si querías ir (No hay problema si no es así) –_ Por sus notas finales pude notar que estaba muerta de los nervios.

La parte sensata de mi me gritaba que me negara pero las ganas de decir que si era muy fuerte y difícil de pasar.

" **¿Por qué no?"** – tecleé la respuesta rápidamente.

\- ¡ _Genial! el lunes a las ocho en el cine del centro –_ No pasó ni un minuto cuando recibí su í al notar su entusiasmo.

" **Ahí estaré".**

"Es siempre tú

Tu nombre en la punta de mi lengua

Y eres tú

Seguro como el sol saliente

Y siempre lo supe

Mi corazón es tuyo para que lo tomes

Y nunca mio para regalarlo

Eres tú"

-Sé que puede sonar raro o muy apresurado pero ¿Quieres pasar? – me preguntó Cait balanceándose en los talones esperando ansiosa mi respuesta. Fue hace dos meses que me la encontré en el supermercado y empezamos a hablar nuevamente. No voy a decir que fue fácil hablar con ella de nuevo y sanar todo la rabia que tenía hacia ella pero poco a poco lo hemos ido logrando.

-Me encantaría – contesté dándole un suave beso. Pese a todo la sensación de felicidad cuando estoy a su lado no se ha ido.

Entramos a su departamento el cual un día fue nuestro y un sensación de familiaridad me inundo. Las cosas seguían como la última vez que lo ví. Esa noche hace cuatro meses Cait se fue y yo me fui a la mañana siguiente pues no era mi departamento y ya no tenía razón para quedarme sin ella aquí.

-Veo que todo sigue igual- comenté al sentarme en el que era mi puesto y mirar a mi alrededor. Las mejillas de Cait se tiñeron de un suave rubor.

-Nunca movía nada – comentó yendo hacia la cocina y regresando con un vaso de agua para cada uno – las cosas que dejaste siguen en su lugar en la habitación.

-¿En verdad? - pregunté sorprendido, había pensado que las había puesto en cajas o las había botado.

-¿Quieres ir a verlas? – contestó. Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho _"Maldito adolescente"_ pensé mientras asentía y aceptaba su mano para caminar juntos hacia la habitación.


End file.
